creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Jack-o-Lantern
Basic Information The Jack-o-Lantern is a seasonal Halloween costume skin for the flashlight that is part of the "Pro"-DLC for Creativerse. The Jack-o-Lantern does not provide F2P players with the Flashlight feature, but will only be selectable for them after they will buy or obtain the Pro DLC in the future. Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that will replace the look of equipment, character face and/or hairstyle for as long as these skins are activated/selected. This purely cosmetic game feature has been implemented in Creativerse with update R57 on October 24th 2018. The Jack-o-Lantern emits a yellow light that is partly dimmer than the common Flashlight, but partly also a bit brighter. Like the Ghostly Flashlight, the Jack-o-Lantern too has a spooky face that can be seen best if you point the flashlight "beam" directly against a wall. The range of the light depends on where you'll point your cursor at, but it's longer than that of the common Flashlight (that looks like a small cyan cube). Like the Ghostly Flashlight, the flashlight skin Jack-o-Lantern is usually only available for ca. one month to claim (it's a Halloween special). It will most likely become available during future Halloween events again. How to obtain The flashlight "skin" Jack-o-Lantern cannot be bought in the Store for Coins, instead it could be traded for 750 Pumpkiru Candy from any of the Pumpkirus that randomly spawn at night on the surface game world only around Halloween for ca. one month. By that, this flashlight skin that looks like a floating small pumpkin became automatically available for players who had bought the "Pro"-DLC and could be selected in the flashlight costume slot. No item, no bundle will be placed into the inventory after obtaining any costume, so there was no pumpkin icon to be found in the bag after buying it (or claiming it). Instead, the obtained Jack-o-Lantern could be found and selected only when clicking on the button "Costumes" over the 3D character model on the right side of the inventory and then clicking on the costume slot for flashlights. Costumes are available to be selected for your Steam user account on all Creativerse game worlds, so you won't need and won't be able to buy them a second time. This is the reason that this offer vanished from the Pumpkirus' shop list after the Jack-o-Lantern was bought once on any game world. How to buy this costume skin During the second Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign that started on October 24th 2018 and ended on November 14th 2018, players could buy the Jack-o-Lantern as a "featured" Costume from The Great Pumpkiru or Pumpkiru Jr. for 750 Pumpkiru Candy. The Pumpkirus only spawned during this Halloween event at night on solid natural blocks in dark areas on the surface of all Creativerse game worlds within a certain proximity around player characters, and were indicated by a symbol on the compass. When travelling the land, more Pumpkirus would spawn around players. Pumpkiru Candy could be collected by killing Ghost Creatures that only spawned during Halloween event-times at night in dark areas on solid natural blocks everywhere on the surface, except for Ghost Mirus that rarely spawned in Caves. Even more Pumpkiru Candy could and can still be obtained by successfully completing Idol Events. Idol Events will immediately be initiated by placing Haunted Idols (or Infused Haunted Idols or Unleashed Haunted Idol) into the game world. Even though Idols could only be obtained during Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign, they could also be stored and the Idol Events can be "summoned" by these Idols throughout the year. However, the Pumpkiru Candy that is collected by that can only be traded for costumes, items and rare Recipes with Pumpkirus that will usually only appear for ca. a month around Halloween. Since there is no rare Recipe for this Costume, no surplus ones could be obtained, so you cannot receive any Jack-o-Lantern skins from fellow players. Jack-o-Lantern for free players While "Pro" players were able to activate the Jack-o-Lantern costume right away, F2P-players could buy this costume skin, but could only actually select and use it after buying or obtaining the "Pro"-DLC for Creativerse on Steam ( http://store.steampowered.com/app/515710/Creativerse__Pro/ ). How to use The Jack-o-Lantern (once obtained) can be activated on your "Pro" player character's 3D "paper doll" to the right side of your inventory by clicking on the word "Costume" above the character's head. Then click on the equipment slot with the flashlight shape on the left side to see a (list of) costume skin(s) for Flashlights that you own. Please note that the flashlight costume slot is only visible on the paper dolls for "Pro" player characters. After selecting the Jack-o-Lantern in the small selection window, its icon will show up in the flashlight costume slot. This selection can be turned off and on again any time. Only after clicking "Done", the selection will be saved and become visible in the game. To deselect the chosen Jack-o-Lantern costume "skin" or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" and then on the according flashlight costume slot once again to chose either another costume or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). The Jack-o-Lantern that you have selected will then replace the look of the common cyan flashcube that your "Pro" player character usually has hovering over their shoulder by default. You'll see the small pumpkin floating above your player character's shoulder when drawing a melee weapon and having the "3rd person combat view" option enabled (by default), or when changing the view (by pressing "o" as the default key). The light cone that the Jack-o-Lantern throws against a wall, floor or other obstacle in front of the player character shows the pumpkin's "spooky" face. It is well visible when looking at a dark wall from a close distance. Since update R56 on September 27th 2018, you do not have to activate costumes for each game world separately. Instead, your costume selection will carry over to other game worlds automatically, but can be changed there ingame at any given time. Your costume choice can also be customized on the main game screen before entering any game world. Trivia Different from other costumes like Pumpkiru's Top Hat or Calavera Cabeza, the Jack-o-Lantern cannot be customized in terms of colors. Category:Costumes Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Halloween Event Category:Events Category:In Trade Category:Pro Category:Premium Category:Flashlights